


Чёрное платье в пол

by xenosha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor, Orlesian Culture and Customs, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Кассандру отправляют в Халамширал. Кассандра не очень этим довольна.
Relationships: Leliana & Cassandra Pentaghast





	Чёрное платье в пол

Кассандра провела пальцами по швам и медленно, неторопливо повернулась на пятках, не сводя глаз с немного кривящего реальность зеркала; под пальцами зашуршала мягкая ткань.  
  
\- Я… не знаю, Лелиана. Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к Игре и всему… этому.  
  
Соловей чуть наклонила голову, игриво улыбнулась – всего лишь мгновенье; затем элегантным движением делает шаг к подруге и ласково, но твёрдо взяла её за плечи, говоря негромко, зато почти в самое ухо:  
  
\- Игре? Милая моя, не думай об этом! Пустое. – Пальцы чуть сильнее вцепились в кожу, и Кассандра сдержала зубной скрип – как же непривычно чувствовать всё без поправки на металл, отделяющий её от окружающего мира! – Всего лишь красивое платье для красивой женщины. Тс-с!  
  
Она приложила палец к губам Кассандры.  
  
\- Хватит со мной препираться. Доверься специалисту.  
  
Кассандра выдохнула сквозь зубы, прикрыв веки, чтобы Соловей не увидела закатанных глаз – подошлёт ещё своего агента к ней в постель с известными намерениями, а потом скажет – это для увеличения её ранга в обществе… Как будто ты не знаешь, Кассандра, ни один бал не может обойтись без хорошего убийства и красочной любви, а любовь, окрашенная кровью убийства!..  
  
Лелиана приложила руку к лицу, но Искательница успела рассмотреть, как в зеркале отразилась её улыбка. Будто мысли подслушивает! Величайшая шпионка при Солнечном троне…  
  
\- Тебе очень идёт задумчивость. О чём думала? – В глазах её заплясали искры. – Или о ком?  
  
\- О чём, Соловей, - Кассандра обняла себя за плечи, хоть чуть-чуть прикрыв наглое декольте, - об убийствах, разумеется.  
  
\- Правильный настрой. Очень правильный!  
  
Кассандра с удивлением поняла, что Лелиана вполне искренне обрадовалась её ответу – во всяком случае, очень натурально искренность изобразила. Создатель этих бардов разбери, на каком уровне у них закрыты истинные эмоции! Женщина потёрла переносицу, протяжно вздохнув.  
  
\- Передай Джустинии…  
  
\- Уже сообщила.  
  
\- И о том, что я думаю о том, что посылают меня?  
  
\- Об этом – дважды.  
  
\- Ты совершенно невыносима.  
  
\- Сочту за комплимент. – Лелиана чуть поклонилась.  
  
Кассандра вновь перевела взгляд на зеркало. Нет, платья ей никогда не шли, сколько Лелиана или подобные ей светские кумушки ни нахваливали бы её фигуру; слишком широкие, рельефные плечи, слишком много шрамов на коже – совершенно не аристократка и какая-то там девять тысяч девятьсот пятьдесят девятая принцесса неваррской династии.  
  
Впрочем, и Соловью во вкусе отказать она не могла: простое чёрное платье хотя бы не выглядело на ней откровенно по-шутовски, да и, к тому же, бросало вызов типичному орлесианскому пафосу. Сама Кассандра предпочла бы если бы не железо, то хотя бы простой мундир, да с Джустинией спорить ей не полагалось.  
  
А Верховная жрица повелела отправляться и Играть. Судя по смутным намёкам её дорогой рыжей подруги, для того, чтобы те, кого следовало испугать, были испуганы, а те, кто желал благословения, были благословлены; упоительная концепция и прекрасная формулировка задания, нечего сказать.  
  
\- Волноваться нет смысла, Искательница, - Лелиана усмехнулась, - что бы ты ни сделала – всё пойдёт на пользу делу.  
  
\- В противном случае послали ли бы тебя.  
  
\- Ну, не без этого…  
  
Кассандра вздохнула и сделала шаг в сторону – к аккуратным туфлям в цвет платья, на диво простым, пускай и не лишённым изыска.  
  
\- Чем быстрее всё это начнётся, тем быстрее кончится, - проговорила она, не поворачиваясь к подруге. – Я выезжаю немедленно.  
  
\- Как пожелаете, Искательница Пентагаст. – Соловей снова поклонилась, вызвав у Кассандры смутное желание дать кому-нибудь в нос. 

  
***

  
  
Кассандра с трудом заставляла себя не сутулиться под внимательными взглядами окружающих на её голую спину, видимую в разрезе. Поскольку платье ей выбирала лично Соловей, сомневаться не приходилось: всё это было сделано с единственной целью – поразить двор до глубины души. Видимо, такой простоты (Кассандра убеждала себя, что простота эта была элегантной так, что и не снилось этим клушам с кораблями на немытых головах) Халамширал не видел очень давно.  
  
\- Мы польщены вашим приходом, - приветствовали её на входе, будто ненароком дотрагиваясь до оголённой руки. Кассандра по возможности не криво улыбалась в ответ:  
  
\- Я польщена быть здесь. Без оружия и без страха, что придётся его применить.  
  
Пальцы тут же стремительно убирались от её кожи – видимо, принимали это за сложносочинённую угрозу. Однако Кассандра действительно не взяла ни единого клинка – Лелиана всё пыталась подвязать ей к ноге до ужаса мелкий стилет, да удалось её убедить, что кулак Искательницы при любом раскладе будет эффективней.  
  
Всюду, всюду её сопровождали взгляды – и заинтересованные герольды, так и желающие узнать у прославленной Героини Орлея подробности жизни, подвигов и, как догадывалась женщина, полюбоваться её фигурой, всё же чрезмерно сильно демонстрируемой нарядом. Последнее желание, впрочем, явно не проявлялось – особенно после того, как один из юношей попытался потянуться к её талии, желая показать свою благосклонность. Взгляда, правда, оказалось достаточно, чтобы его отвадить.  
  
Знакомых лиц – точнее, масок – Кассандра не замечала. Хотя вернее было бы сказать, что знакомых-то было бессчётное множество, а вот хоть мало-мальских приятелей не было вовсе. Если не считать ими, разумеется, толпы её поклонников. На них орлейская земля была ужасающе щедра.  
  
Прятаться от них Кассандра не пыталась, но и общества не искала. Найдя свободное место около перил на втором этаже, она остановилась у них, деланно отстранённо разглядывая танцующие внизу пары и стараясь отогнать ощущение, что все на неё таращатся. «Модница демонова, - скрипела про себя зубами, - так на туфли засмотрелась, что всё остальное носом прощёлкала? Чтобы тебе пусто было с твоими...»  
  
\- Искательница Пентагаст… - Из размышлений её вырвал приятный голос немолодого уже, видимо, мужчины; женщина привычно резко развернулась, но подошедший не отошёл и не удивился. – Приятно видеть не только эти постылые лица заевшихся дворян.  
  
Кассандра вгляделась в маску.  
  
\- Гаспар де Шалон, я полагаю. – Мужчина по-военному поклонился. – Действительно приятно.  
  
\- Удивительные дела творятся сегодня, - Гаспар подошёл ближе и встал с ней рядом, облокотившись о перила и посмотрев вниз, - вы уже слышали о покушении на герцогиню Виолетту?  
  
\- Разумеется, - соврала Кассандра, даже не догадывающаяся, что это за Виолетта и на кой ляд ей эта информация. – Впрочем, допустила она это сама, так что едва ли достойна сочувствия.  
  
\- Я слышу в ваших словах сталь меча. Необычно слышать такое от такой… - Гаспар будто задумался, - изящной женщины. Слухи о вас не врали.  
  
\- Далеко не все, уверяю вас.  
  
Гаспар повернул к ней голову; глаза его блестели странным выражением задумчивости. Видимо, почти неприкрытую угрозу тут таковой не считали вовсе.  
  
\- Никто не посмел бы назвать Героиню Орлея невыдающейся личностью. И сегодня вы подтвердили этот статус.  
  
Кассандра кашлянула в кулак. Внимание этого человека было едва ли не более неуютным, чем всех её поклонников помоложе, вместе взятых.  
  
\- Вы, думаю, уже знаете мой ответ, - попыталась исхитриться она. – Не вижу смысла озвучивать его для всех внимательно подслушивающих нас.  
  
Позади раздался неожиданный звон – Кассандра резко обернулась и едва сдержала смешок: на этих словах эльфийский слуга, поскользнувшись, едва не уронил бокалы. Гаспар тоже заметил это и проводил остроухого мальчишку внимательным, задумчивым взглядом; затем поскрёб щетину на щеке.  
  
\- Да, - пробормотал он будто про себя. – После этого вечера двор точно прежним не останется.  
  
Кассандра не совсем поняла, что он имел в виду, но боковым зрением заметила согласные кивки некоторых аристократов.

  
  
***

  
  
Искательница открыла рот, подняв указательный палец, но после некоторой задумчивости закрыла его обратно, сжала кулаки и оперлась ими о стол, прикрыв глаза. Джустиния смотрела на неё с раздражающе неприкрытым умилением; со схожим выражением лица стояла чуть позади Лелиана.  
  
\- Ещё раз, - медленно проговорила Кассандра. – Ваше задание заключалось в том, чтобы. сменить. проклятую. моду?  
  
\- Но эти фрегаты в причёсках!..  
  
\- За мой счёт?!  
  
\- Искательница. Иногда для Церкви важны не только крупные дела, но и такие мелочи. Это же Игра, в конце концов… Сегодня – предельное упрощение костюма, завтра – смена направления развития Церкви... - Джустиния говорила мягко, но что-то подсказывало Кассандре, что над ней всё же издеваются.  
  
Она зажмурилась и резко выдохнула.  
  
\- Ноги моей больше не будет в этом проклятом дворце!  
  
\- Будет, - в один голос возразили обе женщины напротив.  
  
\- У тебя выбора не будет, - мелодично добавила Лелиана.  
  
Кассандра неодобрительно покачала головой.


End file.
